Three Little Words
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Yuuta wants to admit those three simple words to his Aniki. Will he ever get the chance? Or is fate against him?
1. The Question

Writing this for you, Aniki. I wished you hadn't signed off before I could give you a proper reply.

Summary: Yuuta wants to admit those three simple words to his Aniki. Will he ever get the chance? Or is fate against him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If there really is an author of some book that got turned into a movie by the name of Kaori Takahashi, it's really a coincidence (It's a total fluke).

--

Last period study hall was boring. Yuuta sat playing Tetris on the computer. Atsushi, Shinya, Mizuki, and Akazawa were playing a quiz game. The other normal regulars had a real class to be in, instead of the library.

Yuuta blinked at a message popping up from his messenger service. SyuuLuvsYuu, had to be Aniki. It was. The brothers sat talking, Yuuta admitting to have written a couple stories about them. He even sent them over; he was signed into his own part of the school network, it has ever document he needed to type, every picture he saved, and everything he downloaded right there. And he could access it from any computer on campus grounds with his id code and password.

"Yuuta-kun, let me use your computer real quick, da ne." Yuuta looked up at Yanagisawa before looking back at his computer. His brother hadn't responded so he let the third year on.

The three other third years, and Yuuta, were growing impatient with Yanagisawa taking so long on the computer. Finally he returned over to them.

"The movie was indeed created based on the book by Kaori Takahashi, da ne." Shinya spoke to his fellow third years first. "Thanks for letting me borrow the computer, Yuuta-kun, da ne. Yuuta just nodded.

The first thing the second year did when he got back was pull up the message with his brother. He felt his cheeks tint pink at his brother questioning if he liked him. But color drained as Yuuta read Fuji's farewell. He tried to respond but got nothing in reply until the elder brother signed off.

"I do like you, more than a brother should." Yuuta sighed as the bell rang. He closed out of everything and logged off.

He rushed to the dorms to use the phone. Surely his brother had been at home using the computer. Yuuta frowned at what he heard.

"Hello?" Yumiko answered.

"Nee-san, is Aniki home?"

"No, he's not. Is something wrong, Yuuta-kun?" The eldest Fuji child sounded concerned.

"Nothing, Nee-san. Thanks." He hung up. He didn't know what to do. He rushed into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He settled on text messaging his brother. "I do, I like you," was what the message said. The phone stayed alive to send the message but then died. Yuuta plugged it in. It just meant that he would now have to wait for the reply. Would his brother reply positively or negatively? It put him at an uncomfortable unease as he sat and awaited any kind of reply from the other.

--

Confused about the network thing? I based it off my own school's network. There is one network for the entire school and every student has their own id and password to log into it. They can have their own background, and save documents and the likes to it. But no one else can locate those files. Thus it's like


	2. The Reply

Instead of a one shot, I'm doing a second chapter. There's only two chapters. Enjoy R&R.

Summary: Yuuta wants to admit those three simple words to his Aniki. Will he ever get the chance? Or is fate against him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--

Yuuta never did get a reply. And he had started to sulk. It was actually noticable. No one questioned the second year, mostly out of fear of Yuuta's wrath being set upon them.

So now Yuuta was currently passed out on the couch of his empty house. His father was, once again, away on business. His mother was out shopping, his sister had gone out with some friends, and who knew where his brother was.

"Hm? Tadaima." Yumiko blinked at noticing a pair of shoes.

"Welcome home, Nee-san." Yuuta called from the living room.

"Yuuta, you're home early today." Yuuta sat up so his sister could take a seat.

"Does Aniki have his phone on him?" Yumiko blinked.

"Syuusuke's phone got caught in the rain last weekend. We haven't gotten around to getting him a new one yet." Yuuta sweatdropped. He hadn't been home in a couple weeks.

"That makes sense."

"Hm?" Yuuta shook his head.

"Where is he now?" Yumiko thought about it.

"Practice was cancelled so him and his friends were going to the arcade." Yuuta got to his feet.

"Thanks, Nee-san." Yuuta shot out of the house and to the arcade. There were a bunch of Seigaku members there. Currently he had noticed the one who had knocked Yanagisawa out back at the district tournament, he was playing one of the guys from Fudomine at a game of DDR.

"Ah, it's Fuji-senpai's little brother." Yuuta twitched at hearing that, snapping to stare at the three first years.

"It's Yuuta, Fuji Yuuta." He hissed.

"Yuuta, don't scare little kids." Fuji frowned behind his brother.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't leave your phone out in the rain to get destroyed." Fuji hummed.

"You've been trying really hard to get a hold on me." Yuuta twitched.

"You knew?! Then why did you never call me back?!" Yuuta had gained the attention of close to all, if not all, the people in the arcade.

"Let's go outside." Fuji lead his younger brother outside and to the side of the building.

"Tell me. Why didn't you call me back?" Fuji brushed some strands from his face.

"I didn't have the time." Yuuta frowned.

"That's a lie. You always have time. Tell me the truth." Yuuta cornered his brother against the wall. He was bigger than his elder brother, but wasn't aware if he was stronger.

"I've been ignoring you. Is that what you want to hear, Yuuta?"

"I want to know why."

"Because I like you, Yuuta." Syuusuke couldn't look his brother in the eye.

"Then why avoid me? I like you, Aniki." Syuusuke shook his head.

"I like you more than a brother should." Weren't those his thoughts when Syuusuke had asked him if he liked him. Yuuta leaned foreward and kissed his brother gently on the lips.

"Don't run away, Aniki. Don't ignore me. Because you'll tear me apart if I know I'm rejected by my brother, by the person I love more than anyone else." Syuusuke's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around the other.

"I won't, Yuuta. Don't worry. I also love you more than anyone else."

"I love you." Yuuta finally managed to say the words.

"I love you, too." It felt so nice to hear the words back. Words meant just for him.

--

Ha, crappy ending to a crappy fic. My original aim had been to turn this into a sad ending, but I'll hold off on that for another day. Review if you please.


End file.
